


Risky Business

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John risks Rodney’s revenge and it turns out better than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "revenge is bliss"

When Rodney glared at him across the briefing room table, his _You are so going to get it, Sheppard_ glare, John ignored it.

It was risky— Rodney could be creative with his revenge— but John hadn’t become the leader of an intergalactic expedition by playing it safe. He countered with his most annoying smirk and finished his report.

Rodney followed him after the briefing ended, and he’d barely closed the door to their quarters before Rodney had him up against it, kissing him hard.

“You calculated that in your head, didn’t you?” Rodney demanded.

John grinned, and kissed him back.

THE END


End file.
